Didn't know
by Graciekit99
Summary: Something was up and Grace felt that something bad was going to happen. But what is it?


**_Hi hi everyone big thanks to all read my stuff, one it gets me through the day but two it also distracts from study. I'm just in so many fandoms. Anyway since I'm not up for many muti-chaps here is yet another one shot. I adapted it from something I wroth some time ago. Hope you like. Oh and I kill a character or two, so just warning you._**

I didn't know what was going on that day. Grandpa was shouting down the phone saying they need help down here. Security was pretty high too, two guards at the gate wouldn't let me out. Grunting to myself I walked back into the American embassy here in Adria.

The sun blazed on in the sticky summer's afternoon. The embassy was too clammy with the heat even with windows open. I wished for a light breeze, a cool wind on my face. The heat I could stand, I was used to it with summers spent here but the tension in the air was too thick.

Something bad was going to happen, I knew it. I could feel it in my bones.

Grandpa came in after a few hours and sat by me in a white arm chair "Grace there are problems up in the city and we can't leave or bad thing will happen. You got that". I looked at him. I always thought grandpa looked young for his age but his face looked all scrunched up and his eyes saying "don't do anything stupid".

"Okay I'll stay here safe and sound".

"Good girl, dinner should be soon. Thank god the heat has died down".

Dinner passed and soon the night crept in. I left the window in my bedroom open to let a small gentle breeze blow in. I looked out into the crystal clear night. The stars twinkled alongside a full moon. The city's lights gave off a faint glow but the air was dead silent.

I pulled the curtain back a little and made my way to my bed and rolled in and stared up at the ceiling. I soon drifted off to sleep.

A large bang woke me up. I heard shouting and some screams coming from outside. Some shots were fired. My intuition never failed me but this time I wished it did. I picked up the nears thing I could use as a weapon, a pair of purple scissors that Megan left behind. They gleamed in the moon lit room.

I never really sobbed but I guess I didn't want to die.

Heavy footsteps made their way up the hallway and stopped outside my door. Next moment the door shattered into millions of splinters. A dark figure stood between the doorframe pointing a gun at my head.

Two others appeared from behind him and restrained me. They all looked the same, dark clothes and big build. A kick wouldn't be enough that was for sure. The one I had seen first had a heavy accent that I couldn't place.

"Little girl, it would make the job a lot smoother if you didn't put up a fight. Boss said we need you alive and a bullet to the head won't help" the man to my left gave a sickly grin at me.

"I am not a little girl. Let me go you asshole" my words dripped with venom.

One of my captor's boots made contact with my chest, knocking the air out of me and my vison blur. Another swift kick, this time to the face sent me to the ground and everything around went black before the pain had even set in.

My eyes struggled to open. My mind felt like a bowl of jelly. I couldn't zone in on anything around me like the room was spinning. My head was pounding and my limbs ached as I tried to move them.

I was trapped. My legs and arms were bound with rope but who ever put me here didn't gag or blind fold me. I smirked a little "So they want me to talk".

I heard footsteps coming from behind me and a set of firm hand just hover over my shoulders.

"So you're the granddaughter of the American ambassador. Getting in was no problem compared to the English and South African embassies. Still the poor thing never had a chance against us". The man tilted the chair back so we were face to face.

I gritted my teeth "You have no right to invade other counties. You do know that you just invaded the USA and kidnap on of their citizens. The army won't heled back. Dad will personally kill you. Who the hell are you anyway"?

"That is none of your concern. All you need to know is that you are going to died tonight".

His eyes glittered with evil thoughts and pulled the chair back in place but it wasn't for long. The chair legs flipped back at a record speed making my head hit the floor. Warm crimson blood flowed out of a large cut at the back of my head making its own puddle.

I recognised the floor. Those same marble tile were in the ballroom in the place. I couldn't be there. I look around the large room. Bodies piled up on each side some who were killed there and other who were brought in. I lay my eyes on the petite body of Rosie, her pale hair was noted and covered in blood. Her eyes were open but glassy and it looked like her skin was as cold as the ground under me. We grew a lot closer lately, like sisters.

"You monster. You bloody monster. How could you kill her? How could you kill all these people?" Tears rolled down my bruised and swollen cheek. "She was like sister to me".

"For you she may have been but for me she was nothing but an obstacle".

"What are you after"?

"War, Grace. War is what I'm after".

I didn't feel the bullet enter my chest or the rest of the little holes they made. I was already stone dead facing Rosie. Looks like we all fell down.

**_And don't kill me for doing this on Grace and Rosie. R&amp;R please ^_^. _**


End file.
